


Back home

by SharpAttack



Category: South Park
Genre: Adults don't play a huge part in this, Adventure, F/F, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After loosing contact with old friends in South Park well at College, Kyle marries and has two children. Lives on the east, in Vermont as an independent programmer. But after a messy divorce. He moves back into his parents home and now his kids are the newbies in a town practically filled with people that knew each other from birth.</p><p>How will it go? Who will be friends? Who'll end up hooking up with who? Well buckle up you're seat belts boys and girls, we're going on a wild ride of teenage stuff!</p><p>Explicit because in the future sex will happen and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back home

Kyle regretted a lot of things at times, but he tries for his marriage to his ex wife not to be one of them. It might've ended shitty but they had some good times and he got his kids out of the whole thing.

It was hard, but he got them. Kyle could easily go into a rage over how Eleanor acted throughout the process.

God he has no clue what happened to the woman he married. Crazy ass east coasters. He thinks as he pulls up to his childhood home.

Recently, Ike went off to college, full ride. It made the whole family extremely proud, with the college money that their last kid didn't need. Their parents moved down to Florida, leaving the house for sale. All around the perfect time that Kyle and the kids needed to get the hell out of dodge in Vermont.

What better place then the war zone of a childhood home, one thing about South Park. It makes or breaks people.

It's super late when he switches off the car, nearly three in the morning. Luckily no school yet for the kids. They have a week before their actually students. Since Kyle wants them to learn the lay of the land and get comfortable in his childhood house.

It was the same color and for a minute, he feels like he just came home way too late after hanging out at friends house.

He doesn't know how long he stares at it, remembering things when his eldest, Frances knocks him out of his thought.

“Dad, you have a heart attack or somethin?” She question, wide awake. One of her headphones pushed aside so she could hear. Music playing softly from it. Kyle snorts. “You wish punk. Wake you're brother and let's go.” He says with a small smirk as his daughter goes about waking up Victor.

They remind him so much of him and Ike, even how they look. Frankie unluckily in Kyle's opinion got his damn red fro. Though it actually did look better on her, but maybe thats just the fatherly instinct to always think one's kids are cute.

Her's she always had short and then shoved under her baseball caps. He swears she had secretly stolen a factory filled with them, one whole box that he remember loading filled with baseball caps.

It was mid spring and there was still snow on the ground. Though considering, Colorado could change at any minute, he knows it'll be unbearably hot sooner or later.

Frankie dressed differently then he did, always tending to be tomboy at the utter outrage of his mother, who sends her much too girly things that he knows was shoved to the back of her closet.

Some band called Ninja Sex Party on her shirt today, unlike his overbearing mother. Language was a freedom he always allowed, as well as listening to whatever or watching whatever. Kyle would like for them to have more freedom then he ever felt he had. Because all it did was make him a better lier and angry at his parents.

Same nose and eyes but sometimes when he looked at her all he could see was her mother. It was odd how much someone looked alike, but somehow still looked so much like someone else.

Now Victor who just got rudely woken up by his elder sister, by way of tickling. He reminded him of Ike because of how much they didn't even look alike. Blonde hair that was starting to brown out, it was curly but not as much as Frankie or Kyle.

His eyes were a different shape then his and much larger, almost doe like. Golden brown like his mothers and with a small little mole by his mouth.

He was more so put together, enjoying the nice clothes his grandmother would send. Cashmere sweaters and dress pants. Victor took time to look nice and with all the girls that Kyle has seen him with, shows that it pays off it seems.

Both Kids were in the back seat, because Kyle put his bag with all the needed stuff in the front. Also so there wasn't any arguments about the front seat. Everyone packed one bag that would be the one they brought into the car.

The delivery truck with the rest of their things would be arriving soon. Kyle grabs his bag, pulling it on to his shoulder once he unbuckles his seat belt and then out he goes. This is the first time he's been back in years, this is the first time his kids have ever been here.

The bedrooms situation had be arranged. His mother had decorated it with beds and styles that looked straight out of a magazine. Kyle almost wished he situated it so he could have his old bedroom. The idea he'd be in the master that he rarely ever entered and Frankie his old make him feel odd.

He was giving up his old space, all his old memories to his kid. Kyle knows he'll have a hard time passing his bedroom door to go to the master instead of his old room.

The other two come out next, Victor yawning and Frankie, always Kyle's little night owl was wide awake and seemingly raring to go.

“Is internet set up here yet?” Frankie questions, wanting to keep watching her netflix stuff. Though, her ipad was filled with books she hadn't read yet, so that could take up a lot of her time till she felt tired.

“Sure, hopefully. I have some business emails to look over most likely.” Kyle answers, pulling out his old house key from his pocket.

He unlocks the door and switches the light on. The wall colors were different, the furniture extremely different. All and any carpet replaced with hardwood.

Victor yawns as he walks in and the to the stairs. “I'm going to bed, night.” He says climbing up. Kyle tells him where his room is.

Frankie went over to the couch, crossed her legs as she sat on it and pulled her laptop out of the bag. Shaking the white laptop out of sleep mode to check internet.

Kyle had shut the door and headed over to the kitchen, to inspect it. The place must have been gutted and replaced completely because the stainless steel... Well everything was new and looked almost never used.

Frankie sighs in the living room, the internet not working at the house yet. All others were password locked. So no luck for her. She shuts the machine and then pulls out her ipad. Bringing up her reading application.

For what felt like minutes were actually hours. The thing that knocked her out of her reading frenzy was when her dad flicked the hat off of her head and ruffled up her hair. The sixteen year old huffs a bit as she looks up. “Yeah?”

“I'm heading to bed punk. You should go check out you're new room.” Kyle says with a bit of a smile before wondering off.

She does indeed go check out her room, which just means tossing her bag on the bed, looking in the closet and then heading to the kitchen to hangout.

Kyle well she was in her daze, had brought in the food they bought at the last big groceries store they saw. Some bread, milk and fruit loops. Quick easy stuff. None of them were much cookers, but they needed something because Kyle knows for damn sure no one delivers in the morning in South Park.

Frankie reads for longer, sitting at the island in the kitchen, when she starts to hear cars she snaps out of it. Looking at the time on her clock. She hums to herself, stomach rumbling. It was 8:39 AM and the teen felt famished.

Which means time for some fruit loops and to make a cup of coffee. Which she goes about doing silently. Though, bowl in front of her newly claimed favourite kitchen spot. As soon as she sat down, the doorbell rings.

Pausing herself spoon near mouth, she wonders if she should answer or fuck it and let someone else do it. Before she made her choice hurried footsteps came down the stairs. Frankie supposes it's Victor but is surprised to her hear father speaking, in a tone that shows he's surprise.

The teen stays in her spot. Not at all curious about matters.... Okay maybe a bit curious, but she plans to eat first, if their got afterwords. Well, no skin off her bones.


End file.
